


Wish Me Luck

by Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but they can be read as friends, peaky p-key, shinokyoko is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete/pseuds/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete
Summary: Kyoko confides in Shinobu about a troubling thought.
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably make more sense if you've read Peaky P-key's "Road To D4Fes" story in Groovy Mix, but I think it makes sense regardless.  
> I can't wait for the English localization to come out so that people who don't know Japanese can cry over these sweet friends with me. They have touched my heart in a way I didn't expect.
> 
> \---

"Shinobu?"

It was a weak voice ringing from strong vocal chords. It seemed to hang in the air amidst the steady clicking of a controller and the sounds of an old N64 game. After a few moments, the game paused, and Shinobu looked over at Kyoko with what would pass for concern on her inscrutable face.

"What's up? You wanna play?" Both of them knew that Shinobu wasn't dumb enough to think that was the issue-- she was just being evasive. That shyness brought an involuntary smile to Kyoko's face.

"It's just…" she began, and then stopped. The brunette swung her legs hanging off the side of the bed, not sure how to phrase it. Shinobu's eyebrows furrowed. She turned off the TV monitor and flopped down onto Kyoko's lap, staring up at her with a pouty expression that forced a laugh from Kyoko's tense lips. Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair, careful not to mess with the arrangement of her bangs (which was something she'd learned the hard way). Despite being the one to offer, Shinobu averted her eyes at the contact, expression wavering into one somewhere between amusement and annoyed embarrassment.

"If… If Peaky P-key ever split up… would that mean we couldn't do this anymore?"

Shinobu brought her gaze back to meet Kyoko's, her expression cooling the uncomfortably-warm sensation in her throat. "This as in…?"

"Like, hanging out, I guess, I dunno…" Kyoko turned her head towards the window, her right leg shaking in spite of the weight on her lap. "Sorry, maybe I'm being weird."

Her friend just snickered. "Come on. I won't have any motivation to one-up you if you say stuff like that." Shinobu closed her eyes, shifting to get more comfortable. "I don't see why we'd ever have to stop. We're friends, right? That won't change."

"But what if…" Kyoko took in a deep breath. "What if you get too busy with other stuff?"

"I'm always busy with Peaky P-key as is, aren't I?"

"Yeah but--"

Kyoko's heart jumped in her chest when she felt Shinobu's finger languidly press against her lips. "But nothing." The girl lifted herself into a seated position, turning to face Kyoko with her legs resting on either side of the other's. If Esora saw this, she'd definitely tease them. Yuka would take a dozen pictures. In her sentimental state, Kyoko absentmindedly thought she understood why Yuka found moments like these worth photographing.

"No buts," Shinobu told her. "If I can make the best music as a DJ now and still make time to hang out with you as a friend, then I'll always be able to. No matter what. Don't underestimate me."

Kyoko nodded, feeling the knot in her throat come back. "Okay." It was the only word she could get out, afraid that speaking any more than that would betray the tears that were hiding in her heart.

Perhaps Shinobu heard them anyway, because she seemed to understand. "Do you wanna grab some water?"

Kyoko nodded, and Shinobu retreated from her lap. Her body suddenly felt cold without the heat of another person. She went over to the kitchen, Shinobu trailing behind her the entire way. She felt like a gazelle being stalked by a leopard, but she knew those feelings were exclusive to her own mind. Around her, Shinobu was, at most, a particularly irritable domestic cat. Kyoko downed a glass of water, feeling it go through her body and ease her tight stomach. She gave a sigh, which seemed to prompt Shinobu to lay a hand on her shoulder. "So, what would you do if we disbanded? This is your dream, right?"

The question hit Kyoko right where it hurt, but it was a necessary one. "Who knows," she answered, "Maybe I'll become a vocal coach? I don't think I'm quite cut out for it though."

Shinobu gave her one of her rare smiles. "It's okay not to know, y'know? So long as you're okay in the end."

Kyoko felt herself somehow imitating Shinobu's smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Shinobu."

The shorter girl turned away almost immediately, but not before Kyoko caught the cute way she blushed. "Anyways, I'm beat," she mumbled. "Let's go to bed."

That was a lie. Shinobu probably wanted more than anything to get back to her game, but they both knew that Kyoko's competitive nature would lead her to try staying up longer than the other, and that was the last thing she needed right now. Shinobu was withdrawing from a fight she deemed unfair.

Nevertheless, Kyoko caught the way her lips tensed into a straight line when she had to save and quit the game, and she couldn't hold back a laugh. Shinobu shot her a death glare, which just made her laugh harder.

"Stop laughing at me and get under the covers, weirdo."

"Okay okay."

The bed was nice and cool under the sheets, and Kyoko's body suddenly felt like a rock sinking into the mattress. Shinobu soon shuffled in too. Neither of them minded the proximity. It was as normal as the sun rising in the morning and setting at night. Rather, tonight, despite them sharing the same bed, Kyoko felt as though Shinobu was on another planet. Tentatively, she shuffled a little bit closer to her friend, moving so their hands just barely touched.

Shinobu grumbled something unintelligible that was probably supposed to be snarky, but she responded by getting closer in turn. Her shampoo smelled like lemons. Feeling more relaxed, Kyoko snuggled up to her chest, and Shinobu languidly put her arm across her in a gesture that almost mimicked a hug. A hum of contentment sounded from Kyoko's throat as she felt herself drift into a peaceful sleep.

Shinobu and Kyoko met the rest of the gang on the way to school, and, as usual, it quickly turned into a ruckus.

Yuka's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Ooh~! Walking together today?"

Shinobu just made a vaguely disgruntled noise. She was not a morning person, down to her very bones.

Kyoko nodded apologetically as if to supplement Shinobu's lack of speech. "She slept over at my place, so that's how it ended up."

Even though this wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, the girls' eyes lit up as if it was the first time they'd heard of it.

"How lovely~!" Esora crooned, "How did you spend your evening together then? I want all the details!"

Kyoko wasn't sure that was true. Everyone in Peaky P-key knew her inside and out by now, sure, but it would sadden them to know the things about which she confided in Shinobu that night.

After the momentary hesitation from Kyoko, Shinobu spoke up. "We just played video games and hung out. I don't wanna know what sort of things you're thinking of!" Her voice had a bit less punch to it than usual, and it was emphasized by the way her eyebrows tilted up ever so slightly.

Esora seemed to take pause at that, backing down with an understanding smile. Yuka, unable to read Shinobu's expression quite as well, plowed ahead.

"Next time you have a sleepover, you have to invite me! You two always make for some wonderful pictures!"

That managed to conjure a bright smile to Kyoko's face. It was true. Every moment she spent with Shinobu was a treasure. Every moment she spent with any of them was the best. "Sure," she answered, giggling when Shinobu elbowed her arm.

"Don't I get a say in it!?"

She meant to jab back at her, but she couldn't stop laughing, and it made the others laugh too. They asked what had gotten into her, and she couldn't voice it, but she was sure it was because a weight had been lifted from her heart.

Times like these could never be taken away from them.


End file.
